User talk:Mr.Conductor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rocky page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OrigamiAirEnforcer (Talk) 02:36, January 25, 2011 Re: Really Useful Edits Yes, but I wish you'd use the proper formats the first time. OrigamiAirEnforcer 22:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but what are the proper formats? Mr.Conductor 23:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC)b Bolded article titles at the first citation. No photo placeholder if no photo is available. Links where ever needed. OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Well since this wikia's leader Jamesis5 joined my ertl wiki well I decided to edit here! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot!' 00:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Factory Error Taken care of. OrigamiAirEnforcer 22:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Please do not threaten people with blocks. You are not an administrator. Impersonating an administrator is not something James or I appreciate. OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Quamalamalam 20:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC)cool, so now i can take them off my list of thomas trains i want to be made as models. Re: Wilbert Because the Thomas wikia states that he is based on a real engine, I must uphold the current revision. OrigamiAirEnforcer 03:02, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Wheel Base Categories Do not add them. I now have to revert all of them and delete their pages. OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:00, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I have 2 silver percys too. Re:???? Well you can only block people when they don't follow the rules and spamming. I am fowlling the rules and i am not spaming. Thomas Sir Handel December 8, 2011 To weigh in on this as an administrator, the TWR wiki does not do blocking "extradition". Unless the user does something to/on this wiki to warrant a block, there are none. OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Deleting Edits I understand you are trying to help the wiki. I can see that your edits are not malicious and that you do not wish to harm the wiki. However, must say the wiki is in no need at the moment for new categories. Categories on this wiki are very disorganized and existing ones need to be improved. You may propose a guideline for administrators and users if you like here for the administrators to vote on. I do not dissapprove of you editting, not at all. But we need to focus on existing articles and categories first. OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks I still believe you ought to propose a rule about category and page deletion. This wiki does need it. User:OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, on this page here, you can propose a guideline for the wiki. Then the administrators vote on its adoption. I believe I'd vote on such a rule. (Also, please use the indent function in the top of the page when responding to someone after the initial contact on one subject). Thanks. User:OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your work. My son loves his Thomas set. We're going to link to you from his blog http://buildingrailways.blogspot.com/ Negative, this was some anonymous user. OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) That silver mavis was a homemade train. the estates of mckinney is in mckinney, texas. Re:Hello! Hi! I re-joined for 2 reasons. 1.I want to edit a wikia while I am banned from TTTE Wikia 2.I have a wide knowledge on wooden railway products as I collect alot of them. BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I am banned until Feburary 1st and on the chat until Feburary 12th for possible scam. BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I am also banned on the chat. Maybe re-read my mesage :P BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) As I said, for a possible scam. BTW, we should PM each other on the chat so we can reply faster. BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Poll The poll is doing fine. As long as any people voted, it is successful. OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) BRIO I believe it may be for the best to halt work on the page for now, as I have sought the opinion of the others as to how they see such an article. I personally feel that BRIO is outside the realm of TWR and is therefore not the business of the wiki. If James and/or FDMG feel the same and the page is deleted, it may be a lot of lost effort and time to delete a ton of pictures associated with BRIO. Its probably for the best if you ceased work on it for the time being. OrigamiAirEnforcer 03:57, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I am aware of the wiki's name, and I see your point, ''which is why I asked for the other's interpretations. Elsewhere, it is again a matter of interpretation. As for such a rule whether it be upholding or striking down such a notion, the proposal page is always open. OrigamiAirEnforcer 04:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ivan Kakooza Your suggestion has been taken under consideration. Administrators '''are' monitoring the situation. OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) TAFWF Layout Thank you so much good sir! I will post more as my completely remodeled layout gets completed. I am in the process of completely redesigning my layout so it will have each location somewhat match where it would be on the Island of Sodor. Sadly, I do not have enough room to make it as I would like, but I think you'll like what it's turning out to be. If you wish, I can post pics of the work in progress, otherwise I'll leave it a surprise until it is finished! 20 years of collecting at its finest :) OliverGWR11 06:34, March 9, 2012 (UTC)OliverGWR11 ahoy if u go to my page u can see my wikis charlottenc and need for speed 2000 unleashed porsche Um, i have no idea what you are talking about. Please sign your comments. (User talk:Mr.Conductor) 16:52, March 30, 2012 (UTC) umm okay Christian Murphy About the lazy george thing ummm i dont know how to fix it it wont let me- Christian Murphy I dont know why you are messaging me here, but I cant help you. (User talk:Mr.Conductor) 18:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Cause i couldnt mesage u on your wiki Christian Murphy remember Charlotte nc wiki well i made u a admin on it Christian Murphy CIMG4505 Could you elaborate on the origins of this photograph? I believe I have found an explanation that does not involve a factory error. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 22:19, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Home Update That sounds like a good idea. I think I might do that sometime. FDMG, 6:56 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 23:56, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Ebay Item Those look like Knock-offs to me. Do you think it would be a good idea to start a knock-offs page to list these things? Because there a lot of knock-offs on various other character pages as well, and those, along with the ones you just posted, could be on that page. On a side note, thank you for uploading pictures of the boxes of Luke and the Oil and Coal Cargo Pack. Since these boxes are quite different from the 2012 ones, it might be a good idea to start a 2013 gallery section on the Box page. Keep up the good work, and Happy Holidays! FDMG, 6:48 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 23:48, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: NWRNO6 It has actually been 2 months since his last edit here, and while that is a long time, I have chatted with him and he does patrol fairly regularly. He should maintain his currency by editting, but right now he's still within the 3 month limit. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 03:06, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Promotion Dear Mr.Conductor, I am very pleased with your edits. You have been adding things to the TWR wiki that we have not had before, namely more and bigger pictures of certain items. I think I will promote you to a Chat Moderator. Keep up the good work, and Merry Christmas Eve Eve! FDMG, 12:42 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 17:42, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Just a thought... If you have ideas about revamping the badges, I am sure they are worthy of consideration and would like to hear them. Right now, I am contemplating reform proposals regarding badges. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 23:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dual Accounts Thank you for telling me this. I shall report this to OrigamiAirEnforcer right away. FDMG, 4:45 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 21:45, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Can we go on the Chat now? Re: Avatar Thank you. My avatar is of the character of Axel Gear from the Rocket Knight Adventures video game series. I now have the same avatar on my Youtube account as well. FDMG, 9:17 A.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 14:17, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oliver Two words. My Dog. It got a hold of oliver and duncan and they're in bad shape in the cab area. But don't worry, I got a new Duncan and Oliver and they're in great condition. I'll put more pictures of my collection sometime and you'll see the good ones. ThomasTheWoodenRailway (talk) 01:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Friends I sense another Adventure Time fan! In fact, yes we can be friends :) I have been dumped in the sea! 08:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Custom Freight Train It's not mine, I bought it off of eBay. I think it has Thumper's face, though. TTWR (Talk to me!) 18:53, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Retired Items Category While I appreciate your intent, please discuss such large category ideas before pursuing them. The wiki has had great difficulty with categories in the past. New categories, especially ones of such extensive nature, need planning before action is taken. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 05:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: "Pheneas" Picture If your referring to just deleting them, I already know. If your referring to me asking permission, If I get permission, I will post them again commenting that I have gained permission. TTWR (Talk to me!) 23:40, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: SirLowhamHatt While some of his edits are benevolent, several pose problems. The photograph was inappropriate, and the attempted removal of your message on my talk page violates both the rule on talk page message deletion and the de facto rule on deceit toward an administrator. He has been blocked for these three violations. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 20:06, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your help Dear Mr. Conductor, Thank you for your help on the TWR wiki. You have righted the wrongs done to various pages by . Keep up the good work! FDMG, 4:26 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 20:26, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Uploading new images Can you please, when uploading new images to replace old ones for whatever the legitimate reason is, to please do it in the "Upload a new version of this file" section of the original file, or if it is a new picture and it has to replace the section where the original picture was placed, to please not remove it from the page entirely? It has been annoying for me when you have previously done it, because then the original image just becomes pointless, and when I have time, which is pretty soon, I shall try and restore some images that have remained unused. This page, which you may or may not be able to see, shows us all the images that are not on pages, and it is getting huge now. Jdogman (talk) 13:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Four4 Dear Mr. C: Thank you for reporting Four4 to me. You'll be glad to know I blocked him and deleted all the pictures he uploaded. FDMG, 5:53 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 21:53, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Explanation? According to Wikia, you share your IP with the three vandals who ravaged the wiki a few days ago. Have you an explanation for this? OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 14:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, my apartment complex shares one ISP, so we all have one IP address. I had this same problem a few months ago where the IP was globally banned due to the actions of a fellow tenant. It took weeks to clear this problem up with Wikia so I could try to clear my name. Unfortunately they had to unban the whole IP address in order to allow me to edit again. I complained to the landlord abot the person who had the whole complex blocked from Wikia, because I am not the only contributor in that building. He said he talked to the person and gave him a stern warning. I'm guessing that man is at it again, because I got autoblocked every time one of the vandals was banned. I already notified the landlord and he said he would deal with the person. So, no, I had nothing to do with the attacks. Mr.Conductor (See you in Shining Time!) 20:36, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I advise an admin to look at Mr. Conductor's edits on other wikis. This is no user to be trusted. ~Three23/Four4 Aren't you the one that spammed this wiki with 4 sockpuppets? Where are you getting your information? Mr.Conductor (See you in Shining Time!) 04:44, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I am Four4. I won't lie. I spammed this wiki because I got sick of Mr.C attacking my home wikis. If you require proof, look here and here , and check his contributions. Three23 (talk) 04:49, October 6, 2013 (UTC)Three23 : Investigations by the administration regarding the above topic have been conducted and meetings convened. The TWR Wiki does not "extradite" users, or punish them based on edits elsewhere, but your concerns have been noted. That being said, you will also be held accountable for your edits--especially following this admission of guilt. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 07:14, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hello :D Thankyou for helping me out on the pages i made :) Dude comeback I need your help! Dude I am Back! Who are you? Mr.Conductor (See you in Shining Time!) 04:42, October 6, 2013 (UTC) 2014 sources I got them from the Wooden Railway discussion at SiF. EdGeorgenCody (talk) 23:32, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for leaving me a message, and your welcome. Its my pleasure. I have beena huge thomas fan my entire life and I'm just trying to help for me any everyone else's benefit. I try to find pages that have barely any pictures and I try to help by addind some. I have even found some rare pics too. I even found a rare pic of Protoype Alfie! Its the pic with him on road with astroturf underneath. Also I am involved with this site to make friends in the thomas/ wooden railway community. I have no friends that live near me that are into this hobby like me, so I hope to make friends on the internet. Maybe we could be friends,(if that's not to pushy). I am also involved with the wooden railway forums too. Are you too? I'd like to know. Anyway..., sorry I made my simple message into a freakin' novel. :) Again, I really appreciate you sending me a message. It is nice to know that people are glad I going through the effort to benefit the site, and also those people are polite enough to leave a message to say thanks. I really appreciate it. I hope we can chat like this again soon. Feel free to talk to me anytime. I always respond. Thanks again friend :) , Bigbear9599 aka Cody Hey, thanks! That's awesome! Thank you again. I you are the first friend I have made over the internet. Before I go, I wanted to know if you have heard of/ involved in the Wooden Railway Forums? I'd really like to know. Please do let me know. I am and its a great community. Loads of information and people to talk to. Anyway, get back to me and let me know at you convenience. Again, thank you very much. It is great to know that there are other people out there that I can become friends with, even thought I can't physically see them. :) See ya later. Bigbear9599 Sparkle, Sparkle, Sparkle! (whistle) Me too. I've only made a few posts too. Look me up under the same screen name. Just go to members and fing Bigbear9599. We can be friends there too and chat there as well.